Mom Look I'm a God!
by August Frost
Summary: A 17 year old is thrust into the world of mythology after finding out that her own body is a host for a god. What makes it better? She doesn't remember how the heck it happened.


_The vivid lights flashed, bodies melded together as the music got deeper and deeper pulling anyone in. I felt someone's body up against mine, I wasn't dancing alone. I pulsed, the others pulsed, I breathed, and they breathed down my neck. The beats of the bass were entrancing making my head swirl, maybe it was the other guy, and maybe my drink was spiked. I didn't know and didn't care. Before I knew it I was whisked out onto the open street air, cars passing. There was an ally way- and blood. Lots of blood._

"MAY!" A voice cried from downstairs, "Get up!"

My personal alarm clocks shrill voice echoed throughout the halls of the small house. The electric one hadn't gone off; again, this was the eighth time. I rolled over onto one of my bruises and let out a grunt.

"MAY!!" The shrill voice echoed again.

"Coming, I'm Coming!" I yelled back. I fell out of bed and hit another one my bruises, hard. Sucking in air, my legs found a way to stand. Every muscle straining I found my way down the stairs.

_What happened last night?_

No I wasn't some boy's beat up toy, and no I'm not pregnant. Those are the facts if I could just remember what the hell I did last night. Something happened, but nothing struck my mind as big. I started at the beginning, I wasn't alone.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" My mother asked, scurrying around the kitchen. Her rolling bag was by the door, ready to be shipped off.

"Confused," I mumbled, flipping back my hair out of my face.

"We I'll explain it again, I'm leaving for a Magistrate Council meeting and your dad is teaching some training in North Carolina." As she said that my dad rolled out with a suitcase. I sighed; again they were leaving me alone when no one was in town, my best friend left this morning. I think they always planned this just so I would have no fun.

"How long are you guys going to be gone?" Ii asked looking both of them in eye.

"Two weeks," They said at the same time, strange.

"Bye hunny!" My dad kissed my forehead and ran out, "Can't miss my flight."

"Don't be stupid," My mother was firm; she left the house behind my dad. You could hear the cars speed off and I was alone.

"Finally much?" A voice came from behind me, and I froze. "I'd never thought they would leave."

Silence was issued the open air kitchen. My breath was slow, attempting to get a hold on my out of pace heart.

"WHOTHEHELLAREYOUANDWHATAREyOUDOINGINMYKITCHEN!?" That was supposed to come out calm.

The man laughed and put hands on both of my shoulders, "You don't remember me?" His tongue clicked in his mouth and his breath got closer to my neck. His breath was cold, his skin was pale.

"Mm strawberries," He smelled my hair.

"You creeper," A blast of air came from behind me, a woman's voice echoed throughout the hall.

I finally decided to turn around. It couldn't be that bad could it? Unless they were here to kill me, that wouldn't be nice on their part. There was a short dirty blond woman, her hair was cropped short with small ringlets that fell past her ears and her eyes were a gray ash like color. She was wearing a black fitted jacket rolled up to the elbows and a neat looking pair of pants. Around her waist was a gun holster, which her hand was awfully close to. The guy that was next to her was beautiful also, with curly white blond hair and lovely blue eyes. He also had a black hoodie, along with a long pair of ripped up jeans and white sandals.

"We've come to abduct you," Said the blue eyed one smiling.

"Sorry, he's right but can't keep his mouth shut." She smiled also, my mouth agape, "You must be be May Elizabeth McCarthy, born on June 13th, 1991! Daughter of Judge Abbot and Detective McCarthy. Your favorite color is green and your eyes change color from green to gray daily. You used to dye your hair but your natural color is what you have now a sweet Auburn color."

I didn't say anything; my mouth felt like it was on the floor.

"Who are you people?"

"We can't say anything until after we abduct you," The blond chimed again.

Then it went dark.

Chapter two

The air was warm, I was warm, the soft thing I was laying on was also quite warm and I was airsick. My stomach twitched and churned making a great goop smoothie. I sat straight up where I was, the white blanket falling off of me.

"She's alive!" The dirty blond lady peered at me across the plane. I sat on an overstuffed couch; the blanket was on the floor. I rotated, met the woman's eyes then laid back down.

"Bad dream, bad dream, bad dream," I whispered over and over again.

"Has she gone loony?" A hint of a British accent floated through the air. I repeated my chant.

"Where's Adam?" The girl's voice asked.

"Cute trying to cover names," The smell of alcohol soon filled the air along with the British guy's voice. I shot up again.

"Bathroom," I whispered, everything was wobbly looking. Someone with dark hair was across the room next to the original girl. The girl pointed and I ran as fast as my track legs would take me, weird I felt faster. After excreting my intestines, I wobbled back outside. I always felt better after the sickness. The two were bickering on the couch in a calm manner, like one you would see the professionals do. Neither was yelling but their speech was fast and to the point.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking that?" I wobbled back to my original seat.

"Oh child," The dark haired one chuckled, like a father would at his son's silly mistake.

"Don't do it, don't do it," The dirty blond was consoling herself now; her words seemed like a warning though to the guy next to her.

"Shouldn't she know who she is now?" It was for certain he was British and his warm smile could melt anyone's heart.

"We will tell her when the time comes," Her answer was solid.

"You are no fun," The guy said, his hair just touched his shoulders; his eyes were a deep chocolate color. I felt so plain next to these beautiful people. "Can I give her a hint at least?"

"No, not till we get to our destination with everyone." The blond finished the conversation and the long haired person didn't bother to retaliate. He just sipped at his wine, he saw me staring at it.

"Want some?" He asked offering the glass forward.

"She's under aged," Said the seemingly inattentive dirty blond.

"Well she isn't really now with the high and mighty in the poor girl," He motioned to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Landing in 5," The pilot called through the intercom, it was the guy from my kitchen.

"Where are we??" I asked.

"Greece." They both said back.


End file.
